Sonic MYSTERYS
by dark7LeonhartThe ghostechidna5
Summary: A figur from the past comes to Knuckls with a problem. Can Knuckls solve the murders?FIRST FIC PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

[hey every1 I say hello! This is my first 'fan ficton' and it is so far a lot of fun to write so i hope it will also be a lot of fun to wread b/c I had fun writing it. but snce I am new if ther is anything i cold do to amek it better PLZ LET ME KNOW

R&R, okay? I cant love to hear from you!

one day knuckls was eting his honey Nut Cherios at the same time a gourding the mester Merald. "i am boring of doing this" thought Knuckls and then he at some mor Cherios. then when he was don he thogt abot weather to drink the milk that was in the bol of honey Nut Cherios..

"I am to sad to drink the milk that was left in my bol of honey Nut Cherios" "why are you sad" said a gost. "i am boring" said knuckles "i am to dead to be abel drink the milk but u dont here me compaining" said the ghosy "yes I do" said knucles "shut up and drink you're milk you stupid echidan" "okay" and then knuckles drined his milk but he did not ejnoye t b/c he was sad.

"if only something happened so that i could be not borign again that did not have and gosts" said knuckls. then he got the Idea to call his freinds and have a lseepover so thats exalcty what he did. first he calld his best freind whos name is Kevin.

'hey Kevin' said knuckls "hey knuckles whats up yog" "not much Kevin which is the provlem. i need you to help ligtn thing up aroudn here b/c i m boring;;; do u want to hav a sleepover?"

"sure thing knuckls what tim can u come over?" askd Kevin "i would come to you're home which is the floting isladn from sonic the hegehog 3 but i am working very hard on my tim machin;;; i think I am going to win the nobell prize this year for sure!!!" "sorry Kevin said knuckls but i cant leave the floting island from sonic the hedgehog 3 b/c i have to gourd the master Merald." Kevin said "that is ok knuckls you will always be my best freind" "thanks you Kevin" and then knucles hung the phone and was depresd b/c Kevin was so cool to hang out with.

"who was that " said the gost "somyone cooler than you" replyd knuckles. "oh snap but esrouisly i need you're help" said the gosy "i dont care" said knuckles "i am going to call sonic tails on the phone" and then he picked up the phone agian and and called sonci at his high rise iner city bungalo but it was tails answer the phone: 'yo whats up saidtails' "sup tails do you and sonic whant to come to s sleepover on the floting island"

'sonic isnt hhere he is figting the doctor eggman who is try to steal the chili doog' 'lol that sounds like sonic all rigt and also like the doctor eggman' said knuckls "sure a sleepover sounds like fun" said Tails/ 'is Kevin coming?' 'no' said knuckls 'he cold not make it b/c he a making a tim machin.' "that is toobad I will bring by wii and maybe that will be almost as funas being with Kevin"

then tails came and he brogt his wii and supermario galazy and then they played with his wii

"how did you get super Mario gaalazy" askd knuckls who was amazd "nintend o TOOK TO LONG so I inventd it myself b/c I am super smart!!!""hey guys can I play" said the gost.

'knuckls;;; why do you have a g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-gost?!?!" askd a very scarrd tails.

"i dont know" said knuckles and he shurged. "the gost just showd up on day when i was eating my hony Nut Cherios.

"what are u doing her Mister gost??" askd tails. "the master Merald is the only way I voice can mke heard and lso i heard that knuckls is a grate detective"

"STFU" shoud Knuckls!" "why do you need grate detevive?" askd tails "did you a murder"

"no" said the gost "bt peopel still think I did it. My name is Lee Harvey Oswald."

[the plot thickens! Will knuckls be abel to solved the murder mystery? will he want to? and why is kevin so cool? I will get strated on the other chapters RIGT AWAY so you can know the answers!


	2. Chapter 2

[Cptn 2 is finally up! Im sad i didn't get mroe reviews but I gues that just means I have to get the plot movig rigt guys?! Thank you all for your help w/ my spelling – i can't believe i spelled the master Emerald wrong im so mbarassed

don't forget to R&R or knucles will punch you in the face really hard (just kidding) R&R FOOLS

"knucles" said the ghost, "you have to help me show the world who realy killed John F Kenedy" "and What if i doesnt want to?" ask Knucles.

"until it is proves I was not the real murder, i can Never go to Heavn" said lee Harvey Oswald. "that makes sense" said tails. "i dont want to Why should I help you"

"until it is proves I was not the real murder, ill leave you alone" "When Do I Start"

------------------------------------THE NeXT DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!----------------------------------

Tails took the bus hom from the floating island from Sonic The degehog Three and Knucles started try figure out who did the murders. "do you Remember who did the murders" ask Knucles "No Sorry" aid lee Harver Osald. "damn this makes it harder" said Knucles. "damn" said the ghost

DAMN

The Next Day knucles went tot he video store. He went to Blockbusters Videos. And rent a movie that was the move JFK and aslo the big danny Phantom DvD box set because it is his favorite carton and he murdersd the peopl who cacle it!!!. such a cool carton

The Next Day he gets back to the floating Island from Sonicgf thes Hesdgeoh THere. "oOps I almost forgot popcorn" adn then he goes to put the popcurn in a special mictrowave that was powered by the Master Emerald then heists down in his bean bad chair that was powered by the Master Emeral to make it more comportbale. THen he goes to put the DvD in the dVd player & presss PLAY(. his TV is powered by the Master Emerald also.) Knucles was watch the movie JFK BUT IT IS A VARY BORING MOVIE so he falls alseep.

When he wakes up the ghost was watch danny Phantom and says "hello sleepy Head?" "you like to watch danny Phentom" says Knucles "it is fianly a TV about ghosts"said the ghost. "when i tell peopel at school I watch danny Pahntom they beat me up + call me a nerd" said Knucles "You are not so bad, Lee Harvery Oswald" and then they were sort of friends because danny Phanom is a good carton.

"but I dont know how to solve your myrtsey because all the evidens is boring"

"is a long tim since the murders" said lee Harvey Osald.

"thats It!" says Knucles. "Tim! my best friend Kevin was build a Tim Machine!"

"why dont you go to 1963" say lee Harver Oswald

'I as to gourd the Master Merald" sayd Knucles.

"I can do it" said lee Hardy "i will do it 9 tims"

"But you are ghost how can you do this!" say Knucles in amaze. "what if dr. Eggman or that bat girl?"

"i will shot them with my gun" said the ghost.

'Okay' said Knucles and then he goes to Kevins House.

[It looks like Knucles is going to go BACK IN TIM! Things are go to get EXCITING!!!!!!!! R&R plz? lol


End file.
